Bearing Her Soul
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Olivia finds love and comfort in Melinda’s arms after her breakup w/Alex, Alex hooks up w/Casey, and three seemingly separate rapes on the city’s lower east side bring Olivia, Casey, and, Alex together to hunt for the perp. Femslash Pls R
1. Chapter 1

Bearing Her Soul

By Taijutsudemonslayer

**Law & Order: Special Victim's Unit**

**Olivia Benson **

**Melinda Warner**

**Casey Novak**

**Alex Cabbot **

**Janet Elliott (OC)**

**Pairings **

**Olivia/Melinda**

**Alex/Casey**

**Rating - M**

_Olivia finds love and comfort in Melinda's arms after her breakup w/Alex, Alex hooks up w/Casey, and three seemingly separate rapes on the city's lower east side bring Olivia, Casey, and, Alex together to hunt for the perp. _

**Chapter 1**

**It's a warm Summer night in New York City, Mona Jenkins and her best friend Charlene Dawson are leaving the night club where Mona worked as a stripper, Mona had her right arm Charlene as they walked down the sidewalk together.**

"**You were sensational on stage tonight Mona baby." Charlene said warmly. "Thanks sweetie pie, that means a lot to me to hear you say that." "How about you give me a show when we get home?" Charlene asks Mona with a flirtatious smile and wink. "All right darling." Mona said. Just then two men jumped out of an alley to Charlene's left, both were white, the taller of the two had dark brown eyes. His partner had blonde hair and blue eyes. They were both armed with hunting knives. Charlene and Mona held each other and didn't move. "What do you want from us?" Charlene asked with a slight crack in her voice. "We're just out for a little fun before we go back to Iraq." the blonde man said with a sinister smile. "Please just leave my girlfriend and I alone." Charlene begged, this filled the two young men with indescribable rage and anger. They dragged Mona and Charlene into the alley where the two women were beaten, stabbed, and, raped by both men. Then the two men left Charlene and Mona lying bloodied and battered in the alley. Early the next morning a call came in to the NYPD's Special Victim's Unit.**

**Detective Olivia Benson and her partner Elliott Stabler left the station and drove out to the scene, where they were told that the two victims had been taken to Bellevue Hospital, Elliott glances at Olivia for a moment. "You go 'Liv, Munch and I will handle this end." "OK, thanks Elliott." Olivia said before getting back into her car and leaves the scene. **


	2. Chapter 2

(Bearing Her Soul)

Law & Order: SVU

(Chapter 2)

Olivia arrived at Bellevue Hospital arond ten AM, after speaking with Head nurse Jean Garrison she was allowed to speak with Mona Jenkins first. the petite redhead was still pretty shaken up by the attack but she composed herself and described her and Charlene's attackers, after the interview was finished Olivia stood up and started to leave the room. Then-.

"Detective Benson?" "Yes?" Olivia answered as she turned around and faced Mona. "Thank you." Olivia smiled and gave Mona a slight nod before walking out of Mona's room.

_'All right, one down and one to go.' _Olivia thought quietly to herself, just then a tall dark skinned woman dressed in a nurse's uniform walked up to Olivia. She is carrying two plastic bags in her hands. "Here you are Detective Benson, both of your victim's clothing." she said. "Thank you nurse." Olivia said, smiling a little. "Those poor young ladies." the nurse said shaking her head.

"It's pitiful really." Olivia said. "I hope you catch the sick bastard that did this." the ebony woman said. "Oh we'll catch whoever is responsible, I give you my word Miss." Olivia said with conviction in her voice. Olivia's interview with Charlene Dawson lasted about twenty minutes, she told the same story that Mona had. Afterward Olivia wished Mona and Charlene well, then she left the hospital. Once back at the station Olivia sent Mona and Charlene's clothes downstairs to Dr. Melinda Warner to run a rape kit to see if there was any of the perp's DNA on the garments. Olivia and Elliott leave the squad room and go down to the Mourge to see what Melinda had found out from the rape kit.

"Hey there Dr. Warner." Olivia greeted. "Detective Benson." Melinda said with a smile. "The rape kit's results in yet Doc?" Elliott asked.

"Yeah, two sets of fluids were found, I ran them and they came back to two soldiers. A Marine named Frank Jameson and an Army piolit named Jack Nelson." Thanks a lot Dr. Warner." Elliott said, then he turned and left Olivia and Melinda in the morgue. "How are you holding up Mel?" Olivia asked once she was sure the two of them were alone.

"Pretty well considering that my daughter Jasmine hates me now." Melinda said. "I'm sure that Jasmine still loves you Melinda, you're still her Mother."

"So Olivia, how have you since you and Alex split?" "Not too good Mel, I really loved Alex and she just dumped me like that... it still hurts a lot."

"Sorry love, I wish there was something I could do." Warner said smiling at Olivia. "I'll uh let you know, got to get back to the squad room." Olivia said.

Melinda smiled as she watched Olivia walk out of the morgue, Melinda couldn't help it but for some reason she couldn't stop thinking about Olivia.

That night after taking a nice long shower, Melinda put on her favorite blue night shirt, along with a pair of black lounge pants. Melinda lays down on her bed with a book in her hands.

_'I wonder what Olivia is doing right now..._' Melinda thought to herself as a smile formed on her lips. Melinda had often had very sensual dreams about Olivia, over the past few months Melinda had to catch herself when she caught sight of Olivia so she wouldn't stare, but it was so damn hard for Melinda to resist.

Melinda thought that Olivia Benson was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, Melinda put down her book and turned off her lamp and drifted off into a peaceful sleep dreaming of Olivia Benson, the woman of her dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Bearing Her Soul

(Chapter 3)

Melinda got up early the next morning, she took a shower, got dressed, and, had some bacon, eggs, and, a crescent roll for breakfast. This is her first day off in almost two months, ever since the divorce became final Melinda delved into her work making little to no effort to have a social life. Now however Melinda was hopefully about to change that, she hoped that the woman of her deepest desires would respond positively to her advances. Oh how Melinda hoped, she knew that Olivia had just been dumped by ADA Alex Cabbot and Melinda didn't want to seem too anxious so she told herself to wait a while before making her move -- That was a month ago, Melinda walked down the sidewalk. She was passing a coffee shop, Melinda looked in the window and saw Olivia sitting at a table alone.

'_There she is, Olivia…My sweet Olivia, I can't take it anymore. I've got to tell her how I feel now.'_

_Melinda goes into the coffee shop and walks over to the table where Olivia was sitting. "Hi Olivia." she said. "Hey there Melinda, what's up?" "I uh, have something to tell you." "All right Melinda, take a seat." "O-Olivia, y-you're really special to me." "Melinda, what are you saying?" Olivia asked._

"_Olivia Benson… I'm in love with you, I have been for a while." Melinda said._

_Olivia smiled at Melinda. "Melinda, I feel the same way about you." Olivia replied. Melinda's heart soared, she took Olivia's right hand in hers and squeezed it gently. "Olivia, you've made me so happy." Melinda said as tears rolled down her face, Olivia gently wiped away the ebony Medical Examiner's tears. _

"_You're so beautiful." Olivia whispered. "You're off today, right?" Melinda asked. "Yes, I am." _

"_So am I, want to have some fun?" "Sure thing Melinda." Olivia paid for her coffee and left the coffee shop with Melinda. _


	4. Chapter 4

Bearing Her Soul

(Chapter 4)

As Melinda and Olivia left the coffee shop they saw Alex Cabbot and Casey Novak walking arm in arm towards them. "Well hello Melinda." Alex said.

"Ahem." Olivia cleared her throat. "Detective." Alex said making no attempt to hide her contempt in her voice.

"What are you two doing out here?" Casey asked Melinda. "We're spending some time together, something wrong with that?" "No, I meant no disrespect." Casey said apologeticly.

"Come on Melinda, let's go." Olivia said. Then she and Melinda walked over their cars. Alex glared at Olivia as she and Melinda walked away from the two ADAs.

_'I don't believe it, 'Liv and Warner... I thought that Olivia would be too heartbroken and upset to find someone new.' _"Well Alex, looks like Olivia found somebody new to tickle her fancy." Casey said. "Yeah, for now." Casey looked at Alex with one raised eyebrow. "You're jealous, aren't you?" "Jealous of them, don't be an idiot, Casey." Alex snapped harshly at her colleague. "Damn Alex, I was only kidding." Casey said as she began walking to her car. "Casey, Casey, I'm sorry all right." Alex said as she wrapped her arms around Casey and squeezed her a little. "Come over to my place and let's make up, 'kay?" Casey smiled, she loved making love with Alex. The intensity of their sessions was insane, Alex was always left completely drained and _very _satisfied. "Oh all right Alex." Casey said as she and Alex climbed into her car.

*************

Olivia and Melinda went to a nearby park, they sat down on a bench together and watched a group of kids playing near an Oak tree. "Sorry about that little thing back there with Alex and Casey." "It's all right 'Liv, Alex is obviously jealous." "I don't want Alex to come between us Mel, I want our relationship to work." Olivia said. Melinda smiled and gently cupped Olivia's face in her hands. "Olivia I love you with all my heart, I will always love you and no one will ever come between us." "Oh Melinda, I love you too." Olivia said before leaning forward and pressing her lips against Melinda's. Janet Elliot had just finished her morning Medical Technology class, and was on her way to her dorm to take and a shower before her 3:30 Surgical Terminology class. Janet came to her dorm, unlocked the door and went inside. Once inside, Janet took off all of her clothes and walked into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and stepped in. The warm water made Janet feel relaxed and re-energized.

She stepped out of the shower dripping wet. Janet shook the water out of her hair before reaching for a towel. Just then Janet heard a knock at the front door.

"Who is it?" Janet asked.

No answer.

Janet wrapped the towel around her and went to the door, she opened it and saw two men dressed in black leather, holding hunting knives. Janet backed away from the men, causing her towel come undone. Janet turned and ran to the bedroom with the knife wielding men right behind her. The tall red haired man caught Janet and pushed her onto the bed.

"What do you want from me?" Janet asked, tears streaming down her face.

"We're here to have some fun with you my dear." the man replied. "Ever been with an Army man baby?" the shorter blonde man asked. "I-I don't date guys." Janet said, voice shaking.

The red haired man leaned forward and kissed Janet, who responded by pushing him away. The man slapped Janet, knocking her down. The large man hovered over Janet until sealing the sexy coed's sensuous mouth with his own and running his fingers through Janet's long wet hair.

"If you allow us to have our fun, then I'll let you live," the man offered. "If not then you die, understand?"

Janet realized she had no choice in the matter. "Yes."

"Good girl."  
The blonde man watched as his partner dropped his jeans, then he he climbed on top of Janet and pushed his thick member inside Janet. The man's hands roughly massaged Janet's firm ass while his shaft pierced his victim's swollen womanhood.

"Thatta girl." the red haired man said as he climbed off Janet, pulled her to her feet and kissed her on the mouth hard. Then the blonde man positioned himself in between her legs and entered Janet. He began to thrust in and out quickly. Janet's body and face are covered in sweat, the blonde man knew that in a matter of seconds both he and Janet would climax. And sure enough they did climax together.

"You did good, girlie, so we'll let you live." the blonde man said.

Janet is in tears, watching as the men picked up their knives and walk to the door. Before leaving they turned to Janet.

"If anyone asks, we are the unknowns." the redhead said and then they were gone.

******

Fiona's Diner, New York City  
9:35 AM EST

Olivia and Melinda went to the little diner on Hollywood Drive where they had breakfast. As they were leaving the diner Melinda's cellphone rang from inside her purse. She withdrew the phone and held it up to hear ear.

"Warner here." Melinda said.

"Melinda, it's Elliott." a voice Melinda recognized issued from the phone's earpiece. "Is Olivia with you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"There's been a rape at NYU. Cregen told me to call you, and Fin is getting the facts together. he'll brief us when you and Olivia get here."

"Okay. Thanks, Elliott." Melinda deactivated the phone and returned it to her purse.

"What's up, Mel?" Olivia inquired, sounding worried.

"Someone was raped at NYU. We've got get to the station to get briefed on the case."  
"Heh, the exciting life of an SVU detective." Olivia commented wryly. "Never a dull moment."

"You said it, hon." replied Melinda as they got into Melinda's car.

"This would be perfect." Olivia mused, "except something is missing."

"What's missing, sweetie?"

"This." Melinda leaned over and kissed Olivia on the lips. Olivia opened her mouth and Melinda slid her tongue inside Olivia's mouth. Their tongues dueled back and forth inside each other's mouths. Olivia caressed Melinda's silky thigh with her left hand. Then they broke off the kiss.

"Now it is perfect." Olivia declared as Melinda cranked up the car.

******

SVU Office, NYPD Headquarters, New York City  
9:45 AM EST

Olivia and Melinda entered police headquarters and headed up to the SVU Squad office. They entered the office to find Munch, Fin, and Elliott already there.

"Sorry we're late, everybody." Melinda apologized. "What's up?"

Just then Alex walked into the room, carrying several red folders. "Good morning people. Here is our next case."

"A rape on NYU's campus, right?" Elliott asked.

"That's right, Elliott." Cabbot confirmed. "The victim's name is Janet Elliot."

"Does the Captain want all of us on this case?" Munch asked.

"No." Cabbot answered. "Olivia, you and ME Warner will interview the victim."

"Understood." Olivia replied without making eye contact with Alex.


	5. Chapter 5

Bearing Her Soul

(Chapter 5)

After leaving the station Melinda went out the NYU campus, they spotted Janet Elliott almost instantly. who was sitting by herself on a bench in the south courtyard of the NYU campus, wearing a denim jacket, black jeans, and blue tennis shoes."Hello Janet." Olivia greeted her. "We're from the Special Victims Unit. We're here to help you."Janet nodded without saying a word."What can you tell us about whoever did this?" Melinda asked. "There were two guys, one was tall with red hair and the other guy was blonde. And thy wore leather, and she carried a large hunting knives.""They?" Carol inquired. "You mean more than one man attacked you?""Yes ma'am." Janet confirmed. "I was horrified. I thought that they was going to kill me.""One last question Janet ... did either man say a name?""Yes." Janet paused to collect her thoughts. "They said that if anyone asked for their names to call them The Unknowns." Janet stated.

"Thank you Janet, you've been very helpful, now we need the sheets from your dorm please." Olivia said. "Ok." Janet replied, while Janet went back to her dorm, Olivia called Munch at the station.

"Munch, I just talked to the third victim, same story as the other two, are the warrants for Frank Jameson and Jack Nelson ready yet?" _"Yeah, Elliott and Fin are bringing those two scumbags in as we speak."_

"Good, I'll tell the girls that we got them." Olivia said, then she hung up her cell phone and looked at Melinda. "We got them sweetie." "That's great to hear 'Liv." Melinda said. "How about we go out to dinner to celebrate?" "Sounds good to me." Melinda night Melinda decided to wear something special for her date with Olivia, she chose a medium length blue dress, sheer stockings, and, matching heels. _'I hope Olivia likes this dress…oh, I'm so nervous. To think that I've got a date with Olivia Benson, I hope I don't mess it up.' _Melinda thought.

Olivia is in her apartment getting ready for the date, she is wearing a black strapless dress and matching pumps. Olivia's heart is pounding in her chest as her thoughts were on the beautiful Medical Examiner.

'_Oh Melinda, I've been waiting for this night for so long, it's going to be a night we'll both always remember I just know it.' _

***********

Olivia and Melinda met up in the parking garage, Olivia is in awe of Melinda's beauty. "You look gorgeous this evening, Melinda." "Thank you, so do you, Olivia." Melinda replied as she opened the passenger side door of her car for Olivia. "Thank you." Olivia said before getting in the car.

Melinda drove to a quaint little eatery on the city's west side, it was nearly empty for that time of night but the two women didn't care. They were seated and given menus by the petite blonde woman that had greeted them at the door. Once she was gone Olivia looked at Melinda. "This place is beautiful Melinda, what made you pick this spot?" "I thought that it would be an ideal place for a first date honey." she said with a smile.

"Good choice." Olivia said. After dinner Olivia and Melinda decided to go dancing, they chose a nightclub not too far from the eatery. The club was nearly empty with the exception of a few women who were seated at the bar, they nod to Melinda and Olivia as they walked onto the dance floor.

Melinda placed her right hand on Olivia's right shoulder and her left hand in Olivia's hand and Olivia placed her right hand around Melinda's waist, Melinda rests her head on Olivia's shoulder as a slow jazz tune started to play on the jukebox. Melinda closed eyes as she and Olivia began dancing slowly.

'_Olivia is wearing perfume, that's a nice surprise.' _Melinda thought to herself. "Having fun?" Olivia whispered into Melinda's ear. "Yeah, I am." Melinda answered as she lifted her head off of Olivia's shoulder and kissed Olivia ever so lightly on the lips, the kiss was magical, gentle, and, sweet. "I love your kisses baby doll." Olivia said once they pulled apart. "Let's go back to my place for some F-U-N."

Olivia said in a seductive whisper. "All right." Melinda replied as she gently stroked Olivia's hair.


	6. Chapter 6

Bearing Her Soul

(Chapter 6)

Melinda and Olivia leave the nightclub and go back to their apartment complex, they walk up to Olivia's door and Olivia unlocks it. "Come on in my dear." Olivia said.

Melinda smiled and nodded, she then walked into Olivia's apartment. "Nice place babe." Melinda said as Olivia came up behind her and wrapped her arms around Melinda's waist and kissed her on the neck. "I'm glad you like it, Melinda dear." Olivia said as she turned Melinda around to face her. "Olivia, I love you." "And I adore you, Melinda."

Olivia then leaned forward and brushing her lips against Melinda's, an act to which the ebony woman responded to by doing the same. Melinda moaned softly as Olivia eased her over to the queen sized bed. Now Olivia was lying fully on top of her, massaging Melinda's moist lips with her own. Olivia's palms grasped Melinda's shoulders while she opened her hot mouth a little to slip her tongue into her girlfriend's orifice. Melinda loved kissing the sexy woman that was caressing her thigh and hip with one hand and holding the back of her head in place with the other. "O-Olivia!" Melinda screamed loudly after their hungering lips finally parted. "Oh, MELINDA!" Olivia gasped as Melinda grasped Olivia's breasts. "I want you so bad!" Soon she had removed Olivia's dress and black lace bra, revealing Olivia's sweaty, heaving mounds, the nipples as hard as pencil erasers.

"Ooooo..." Olivia moaned as Melinda's hands caressed and squeezed her breasts and her mouth started kissing Olivia's neck.

"Uuuungh!" the brunette moaned with pleasure, thinking, '_This feels so good, I can't take much more of this!'_ Just then, Olivia slowly parted Melinda's thighs, resting the right leg on the back of the bed and the left over the coffee table. To put it simply, Melinda's womanhood was to Olivia the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

"Oh, Melinda!" Olivia groaned while running her hands along the black-haired woman's inner thighs and leaning her head down for her forbidden feast. "Hope you enjoy this half as much as I will!" She then began kissing and licking Melinda's thighs and crotch, careful not to come into contact with any of the most sensitive parts just yet. Olivia had waited a long time for this moment and she was going to enjoy every nanosecond of it. "Oh-ho-ho! Oh, O-OLIVIA-AAA!" Melinda gasped in rapture as her hand clasped on the back of her lover's head and guided the brunnette beauty's tongue to her erotic epicenter. " Oh Olivia!!, I'm so hot for you!" Olivia happily obliged, running her tongue along the outer lips of Melinda's wet cunnyhole, eliciting a high-pitched squeal from the gorgeous black woman.

Olivia Benson and Melinda Warner cuddled together on the bed, Olivia caressed Melinda's creamy thigh while Melinda caressed Olivia's silky hair.

"I love you, Olivia." Melinda whispers. "I love you too, Melinda." Olivia replied.

"Move in with me Olivia." Melinda said. "What?" "Please? I would love to be able to wake up next to you every single morning." Melinda said, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

"Are you serious babe?" Olivia asked. "Yeah, I am." Melinda confessed.

"Ok Mel baby, you've convinced me. I'll move in with you." Olivia announced.

"Oh goody!" cheered Melinda, then she wrapped her arms around Olivia and gave her a passionate French kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Bearing Her Soul

(Chapter 7)

The next morning Olivia woke up and rolled over and found her ebony lover's warm body still next to her, Olivia slid closer to Melinda and kissed her on the forehead. "Morning." she said with a bright smile. "Mmmmm….morning 'Liv." Melinda chirped happily. "I take it that you slept well." Olivia said already knowing the answer. "You bet , I slept like a baby." "And you're just as cute as one." Melinda blushed shyly. "Aww… you're so adorable when you blush, Mel." Olivia commented. "Olivia stop it, you're embarrassing me." Melinda playfully whined. "All right babe." Olivia said before giving Melinda a good morning kiss. "We'd better hurry so that we can get to court on time." Melinda stated.

"Oh yeah, Frank Jameson and Jack Nelson's trial starts today, who is prosecuting the case?" Olivia inquired. "Alex is and I'll bet that Casey will be there too." "I see." Olivia said. "'Liv, is something the matter?" "Melinda, I-I have something to tell you." "What is it, honey?"

"I've been working on a very personal case for the past two months, it's the reason why Alex dumped me." Olivia said, already fighting back the tears. "Tell me 'Liv, I might be able to help." Melinda said sympathetically.

"Well a long-time friend of mine from Aspen named Francine Carson came to visit me two months ago, we had fun and all was well until Friday night." "Wait, do you mean Friday June 14 of '08, 12:45 AM behind the bar on east 25th Street?" Melinda asked.

"Yeah, that was where Francine was found." Olivia said as she wiped away her tears. "Francine was raped and stabbed multiple times and dumped in that alley like garbage, oh Melinda, I've just have to find Francine's killer. I owe it to my friend to get justice for her." Olivia said with conviction.

"So why did Alex dump you because of a case that you felt so strongly about?" Melinda asked.

Olivia sighed. "Well Alex thinks that I'm fixated on finding Francine's killer, she said she doesn't want to see me anymore." Olivia said wiping her eyes again.

"Oh Olivia, I'm so sorry. Listen, I'm not like Alex, I'll support you all the way on this." "Why Melinda?"

"What kind of lover would I be if I didn't do whatever I can to help the woman that I love?" "Melinda?" "Yeah?" "Thank you so much." Olivia said. "Anytime, now let's get cleaned up so we can get to court on time." Melinda reminded Olivia.


	8. Chapter 8

Bearing Her Soul

(Chapter 8)

Melinda and Olivia showered and hurried over to the courthouse where the trial of Frank Jameson and Jack Nelson was about to get under way, Elliot and the others were waitng for Melinda and Olivia in the lobby. "Hey you two, glad you could make it." Stabler said. "Enough small talk, let's get inside." Fin said. The group went into the courtroom just as the jury entered the courtroom, then ten minutes later the judge entered and everyone stood up as instructed by the court officer. Frank Jameson and Jack Nelson were both found guilty of three counts of rape and agrravated assault. They were sentenced to fifteen years in prison, after the trial was over Olivia and Melinda walked outside the courtroom.

"I'm so glad that the trial is finally done, I'm really tired." Olivia said. "Oh?" Melinda said. "Sorry baby, did you have plans for us?" Olivia said.

"Oh yeah baby." Melinda said. "Hey Olivia, wait up." Alex said. Olivia let out a heavy sigh as she looked at Melinda. "Go ahead Melinda, I'll be there in a second." "All right 'Liv." Melinda said, then she walked towards her car. Olivia turned around and glared at Alex.

"What is it, Alex?" "I missed you after the trial, babe." the blonde said. "I have a date tonight if you didn't notice." the brunette woman said, obviously agitated.

"'Liv, baby doll, Melinda Warner is not the one for you and you know it." "Listen Alex, the only person that knows what's best for me is _me_. So you need to back off, you said that we were through, over and done with. Good night and have a nice life." Olivia then walked away from Alex and joined Melinda in her car. "Hey Olivia, you okay?" Melinda asked genuinely concerned for her friend and lover. "Yes Mel, I'm fine now that I just told my ex Alex to split." "I'm glad, she wasn't the right one for you 'Liv." "Why do you say that?" Melinda smiled as she pulls out her parking space.

"The two of you are complete opposites for one... and Alex seems like a woman who enjoys seeing others in pain, whereas you try to help other people solve their problems."

"Wow Melinda, if I didn't know better I'd swear you were stalking me." Olivia said with a giggle, Melinda drove to a nearby seafood diner. She ordered some lemon shrimp and a steak for two, she also asked for the best bottle of wine in the diner, a Rose' called Carte Noire. _'I hope Olivia likes everything.' _Melinda poured two glasses of wine after the waiter brought them out to the table, then Melinda refocused her attention on Olivia. The women entertained one another with stories of thier youth and the early years of thier careers. Soon the plates were empty and the women were enjoying thier third glass of wine, Melinda stood up from her chair. "Why don't we go home and finish our celebration, 'Liv?" Melinda asked. "Sure Mel, then we can get extra comfortable." Olivia said giggling. The women paid for their bill and left the diner and went back to their apartment "Go ahead and get comfy 'Liv, I've got a surprise for you." Melinda said. "Oooh, I love surprises." Olivia said. Olivia went into the living room and sat down on the loveseat. When Melinda joined Olivia in the living room she was greeted by the sight of Olivia reclining on the loveseat with her high heels off and the top of her dress unbuttoned, exposing her smooth chest to Melinda, who couldn't help but stare ever so slightly at her cleavage. Melinda licked her lips in anticipation and smiled. "So, did you enjoy my dining choice Olivia?" Melinda inquired, Olivia smiled and leaned over closer to Melinda and pulled her into a deep longing kiss, their tongues gliding against each other's. "Does that answer your question, babe?" Olivia asked after breaking the kiss. "Oh yeah." Melinda said after she caught her breath. Without a second thought Olivia threw her arms around Melinda and began kissing Melinda's neck ever so softly. The brunette woman's fingers then hooked over the cups of Melinda's red bra and started pulling them down as Melinda's hands slid around Olivia's slender waist, her left hand straying to her lover's curvaceous hip and tight ass cheek which she kneaded heavily, her right hand moved past Olivia's shoulder blades and up her smooth neck until her fingers were running though the detective's short, dark hair. "Ohhh, Melinda!" Olivia cooed as the ebony woman splashed her tongue against Olivia's neck and her fingertips began gently pinching and twisting her lover's erect nipples. Olivia never before realized just how sensitive and... ELECTRIC it felt having her nipples played with so extensively. Alex never took the time to pleasure her like this in all the times they made love. "Oh, that feels so GOOD! MELINDA!!" Olivia screamed.

Olivia Benson and Melinda Warner,... friends, coworkers,...experienced the single most potent orgasm of their lives as it spread through them like a raging brushfire moving at the speed of light and rendering them both completely powerless. They simultainously roared an unspekable noise as their womanhoods gushed more cum than either one had thought possible, forming a large puddle of sex juice between them on the bed. With both women completely exhausted, they fell asleep in each other's arms, smiling, more satisfied and contentented than either had been with any man.

6AM came way too early as Melinda's hand slammed down on the blaring alarm clock by her bed side. She turned to Olivia who was sleeping at her side, her head resting on Melinda's ample breasts. "Wake up, sleepyhead." she whispered to her naked girlfriend, brushing the hair out of Olivia's face with the back of her hand. "Gotta get up and face the real world."

Olivia slowly opened her eyes and smiled at her beautiful colleague. "Mornin', babe." Gail sleepily replied, asking "Wanna take a sick day today?"

"'Fraid that's not an option, girl." Layla explained. "I gotta get back to work and so do you."

"You're right baby." "Let's get a shower and changed and get to work on time." With that being said, Olivia climbed out of her and Melinda's bed and gathered her clothes. After getting a fresh set of clothes from the dresser Olivia went into the bathroom and took a shower, ten minutes later Olivia was dressed, she went to the refrigerator to get her a bottle of water, but was stopped when Melinda appeared at the kitchen's entryway in her bathrobe and told Olivia.

"Be careful out there baby. You come back to me, understand?" "Of course, sweetheart." Olivia replied. Both women laughed and exchanged a lingering kiss before Olivia took her leave. '_Ah I'm in love with a beautiful woman that wants and needs me... I've never been happier.' _Melinda thought to herself as a smale began to spread across her face.

**The End**


End file.
